Flowey (Godwank)
Summary Flowey the Flower is one of the main antagonists in Undertale. He first appears in the Ruin, attempting to kill Frisk for their soul before being chased by Toriel. Following this event, the flower will stalk Frisk through the Underground, something appearing to mock them before culminating in him taking the Six Human SOULs for himself and becoming an almost godlike being, Photoshop Flowey. It is eventually revealed that Flowey is a flower brought to life by having Determination injected into it that holds Asriel Dreemurr's conscience and memories. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely 7-C normally, Varies depending on his amount of EXP and LOVE | At least 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Flowey the Flower, Prince Asriel Dreemurr (formerly) Origin: Undertale Gender: Formerly male, though still uses male pronouns Age: Pre-teen when killed, unknown since he became a flower Classification: , Sapient Flower, Soulless being imbued with Determination, Former Prince of the Underground | God, Timeline Destroying Monstrosity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can attack one's soul with his regular attacks. Destroyed Asgore's soul in a single attack), Time Travel, Time Manipulation (Can LOAD time to a previous SAVE in time, keeping his memories of it but otherwise resetting everything else), Plant Manipulation, Danmaku, limited Time Paradox Immunity (Capable of keeping memories of reset events, although other factors such as his increase in strength or damage he sustained will be lost), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Reality Warping, Can SAVE and LOAD at any point in time as opposed to specified points, Information Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Energy Projection, Absorption (Can absorb souls) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Capable of casually crippling a minimally Determined Frisk), likely Town level (Should be able to trade blows with opponents capable of harming him) normally, Varies'''depending on his amount of EXP and LOVE (Flowey's level of strength varies with his LV, which increases when he kills enemies. He has grown strong enough to kill everyone in the Underground on multiple occasions. Although his LV goes back to zero when he resets) | At least '''Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Completely overpowered Frisk's Determination, allowing him to completely obliterate Frisk's last SAVE. It should be noted that SAVEs are entire timelines, meaning he completely undid all of Frisk's progress. Created many SAVEs during his fight with Frisk, just so he could hit them if he had missed or so he could have the joy of watching Frisk die as many times as he wanted. Flowey also performed Chara's game destroying feat, and was directly stated to be more powerful than the child. Omega Flowey being more powerful than Chara is also supported by the fact he is supposedly "Lvl 9999", while Chara only reaches lvl 20.) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Likely comparable to Toriel. Destroyed Asgore's soul before Frisk could react) | Immeasurable (Capable of instantaneously switching between multiple SAVE files and moving outside of them without any adverse effects, indicating he is beyond basic space-time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Capable of keeping the doors of an elevator shut with his vines) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely Town Class normally, Varies depending on his amount of EXP and LOVE | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: At least Building level, likely Town level (Took a hit from Toriel, although it is unknown how serious she was) normally, Varies depending on his amount of EXP and LOVE | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Completely unable to be significantly harmed by Frisk until the six souls began to aid them) Stamina: Unknown | Infinite Range: Several meters, possibly higher (His vines could solve puzzles and block doors from an unknown distance away) | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Intelligence: Immensely high, as Flowey has lived out nearly every possible outcome of the Underground, he knows how to outsmart pretty much everyone. That is, until Frisk came along, who seems to be a variable he can never pin down. Weaknesses: Similar to Frisk, whenever a reset occurs, his LOVE and stats drop back down to their base. | Does not have full control over the six souls which power him, and someone as determined as Frisk was able to make them leave his body. Key: Base | Photoshop Flowey Others Noteable Victories: Touhouverse DBZverse Narutoverse Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Flowey Category:Russian Naruto's Profiles Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Tier Category:Unspeakably stupidly omega wanked Category:Godwank Category:Hyperbowl Category:Spatil Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos Naruto Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Goku Destroyer